Just Grow Up
by heart crossed love
Summary: 3 year after the war Zuko and Katara have twins a waterbending boy and a firebending girl but when the twins turn 15 they start to rebel especially the girl. Will she ever be how she was again.
1. The apology

Just Grow Up

3 years after the war **Katara** and** Zuko** have** twins** a waterbending boy and a firebending girl but when they turn 15 they start to rebel. I'm much better at story's than I am summary's so please read.

"KYA, SINJIN get in here now, your father and I have got to have a word with you" Katara shouted across the Fire Nation Palace courtyard to her 15 year old twins. "Coming mum" Sinjin replied as him and his sister were worried because their parents had found out about their recent party when their parents were on holiday on Ember Island.

As Katara walked in the throne room and up to her throne beside her husband Fire lord Zuko, Kya and Sinjin followed her but stopped in the middle of the room. "It's good of you to join us at last children" Kya interrupted her father and said "will you please stop calling us children we're 15 ok we're teenagers". Then the wall of fire raised up high in front of Zuko

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT WE THINK IS WRONG. YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTHING WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION AND GET AWAY WITH IT: LIKE TALKING OVER US, THROWING PARTIES WHILE WE'RE AWAY AND THIS IS DIRECTED TO YOU KYA DRESSING YOURSELF UP LIKE SOME KIND OF GOTH GIRL, JUST LOOK AT YOU" Zuko looked down at his daughter while she looked at herself. She was wearing a tight black crop top, a really short black skirt with blood red knee length leggings on underneath, black and blood red sandals, a nose stud and a belly button ring with 2 hoops and 4 studs in her left ear and 4 hoops and 4 studs in her ear. She had the left side of her hair shaved off to a stubble with the rest of her ebony breast length her hair flowing loosely. She had Smokey painted eyes which brought out the gold in her eyes and blood red lipstick on, all 20 of her nails wear painted black. The only thing that made her look normal was the ying and yang necklace she wore with pride. Kya looked up at her father and turned her back towards him and started to walk towards the door of the throne room "were do you think you are going now young lady"

"Anywhere from here were my father won't judge me for how I dress and look, coz you've got a scare covering half your face so it's not like I could look any worse than you" Kya yelled at father then left the throne room and ran to the library where she sat down on one of the sofa's when she thought about what she just said _how could I, his own father gave him that scar just for standing up for what's right, at least dad has never even considered hurting me when I've spoken my mind even if it really hurt him he'd just sit me down and talk to me about it_ then I heard the library door open and Sinjin came in and said "I thought I'd find you in here"

"I'm really not in the mood for a lecture I'll apologize to dad later"

"Yeh, you better do coz he was really hurt and thanks to you he gave me an even bigger earful than he would have done, so you owe me big time"

"I never mean to hurt mum or dad it just comes out…" Kya looked at her twin brother with tears welling up in her eyes "…I'm such a horrible daughter"

"No you're not, dad had a terrible temper and he still does so you probably got it from him"

"Yeh, I guess so"

"I'm tiered so I'm going to bed, make sure you apologize to dad before you go to bed and I'll see ya tomorrow morning"

"KK, night Sinjin"

"Night Kya"

Kya stayed in the library for a few more minutes to make sure that her dad would be alone in his and her mum's room while her mum was outside practising her waterbending (waterbenders get their power from the moon) and started to make her way to her parents room. When she got there she lightly knocked on the door and her father say from behind the door "come in". When she walked in she saw her father meditating in the corner of the gigantic room. "Dad" she started, his eyes popped open "what do you want sweetheart"

"I came to apologize…" he got up and started to walk towards her. Even at 34 years old he still had the same muscly body he had when his was 16 "…dad I'm really sorry I know I shouldn't of said what I did about your scar but I was just angry…" she was just about to continue with her apology when her father hugged her tightly and she hugged him back "it's alright right sweetheart I shouldn't have yelled at you and judged you like that"

Kya pulled back and said "dad I really am sorry"

"I know you are, it's all right darling" he replied and kissed her forehead "but we are going to have to talk about your attitude coz your mother and I are getting worried about you, but for now just go and get some sleep and I want to see you at the training ground first thing tomorrow morning ok" Kya looked into his golden eyes and nodded she gave him another hug and made her way to her room.

She got changed into her black and blood red, lacy, mid-thigh length nightdress. When she was in bed she thought about how her father forgave people too easily and how people could use this to their advantage. Then she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	2. The Party and the lie detector

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender if I did Zutara would have happened **

It was dawn when Kya woke up. She stretched and went over to the window but when she was there she saw her father in his room putting on his training suit then it hit her _I'm meant to be training with dad in like 5 minutes_ so she rushed and got into her everyday/training clothes and left her room with the door open and put her hair up into high ponytail as she ran. When she got down to the training grounds her dad had just got there himself _so at least I'm not in so much trouble then._ "Great you're here, ok so do you remember what I thought you last time" Zuko started the lesson with "about how to make blue fire or about how to redirect lightning"

"Both"

"Ok, with making blue fire you have to think about something that makes you really angry and with redirecting lightning you have to move like a waterbender by letting the energy flow through you" she said with sound of hope in her voice but then she realized Zuko looked impressed "right but with making blue fire it's not just about anger it's about thinking of something that makes you powerful like…" Zuko told Kya and Kya replied with "anger"

"It's not all about anger, we get our power from the sun"

"Then why can I do my best firebending when I'm angry even if it's at night"

"Because the sun is always there even if we can't see it that's why we can still firebend at night and don't forget your mother is a waterbender so you'll get it from her as well" Zuko barely heard his daughter say "whatever"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Ok so are you ready to train or do you just want to stand around all day"

Then Kya looked at her dad with a lets-do-this kind of face and shot the first fire ball Zuko dodged it with ease and sent a wall of fire towards his daughter but she lowered it and a blue fire whip at her dad he sent one but to her and then it was still but when the gong of the tower went off signalling that it was 8 o'clock Zuko turned around for 3 seconds but in them 3 seconds she sent the winning blue fireball at her father which knocked him to the ground. But then she noticed something he didn't get up to praise her instead he just laid on the ground struggling to breath with pain coming from his lower back were the burn was, Kya ran up to him "dad, are you ok" he gave out a moan of pain and kept his eyes closed "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no MUM, SINJIN, MUM, SINJIN" after the second time Sinjin came running out in his training bottoms he looked around for a minute to see what the danger was but then saw his sister crouched down by his father and realized what happened. It seemed like Katara knew what happened because as she was running into the courtyard she told her son to "help me get your father to the fountain"

"Ok" then Sinjin and Katara picked up Zuko and carried him over to the fountain "lay him on his stomach" Sinjin did what his mother told him to then Katara whispered something in her sons ear. He nodded and walked over to Kya "what happened" he asked

"We were training and he looked away so shot him coz he always tells me to do that but he didn't know I did it so he didn't dodge it" she started to cry

"Its ok dad will know you didn't mean to hurt him"

Kya nodded and went over to the fountain and sat beside her mother and father (her father is still unconscious) "is dad gonna be ok" she asked her mother

"Yeh, he should be fine" she looked up while still healing her husband's back "What happened?"

"Training accident" Zuko said before Kya got chance to "I must say I like how you used my stupidity against me" he smiled and sat up

"Sorry"

"Don't be its great that you did that coz…" Zuko was just about to continue when he heard the sound of a giant animal groan. All 4 of them looked up to see Aang and his wife Toph with their earthbending daughter Taylor and their airbending son Ping on their flying bison Appa .When they saw them Kya and Sinjin ran over to the stables were Appa would land to meet their best friends when they landed Taylor and Ping ran over to their best friends. Taylor hugged Kya and Ping gave a brotherly hug to Sinjin then all 4 of them went off behind the stable to talk about their secret part they're going to hold on their trip to Ember Island (their parents are sending them there so they can't in the way of peace treaty signings going on in the palace. "So I was thinking there is a place on Ember Island which will be great for the party, it's the size of our throne room and it's got a massive stage on the back wall. The stage is made from bone dry earth for the earth benders and there's crates of water underneath the stage for the waterbenders"

"That sounds great, but there's just 1 problem, won't your parents and our parents hire security guards"

"Yeh they will Taylor, that's why Sinjin and I will pay them to let us go and keep quiet about it"

"Awesome, hey will your cousins be coming" Ping asked

"No I don't think so since Ant Suki is 8.5 months pregnant" Sinjin replied

After about half an hour of talking about the party all of their parents called them over and they walked into the dining room and had lunch. Zuko and Katara were worried that their children would throw a party while they were on the Ember Island trip so they got Toph to tell them where they were every half hour and if they were lying about something. Trying to get a conversation going Zuko looked at Katara and then asked the teenagers "so you guys excited about going to Ember Island"

Kya looked at her brother with suspicion and then replied "no"

"Why would you lie about something like that" Toph inquired. All of the teenagers including her own looked at her. Zuko and Katara looked at each other and nodded the Katara said "Yeh, why would you lie about something like that"

"I didn't"

"Lie"

"Toph I know my sister she wouldn't lie if they was a human lie detector in the room"

"Now you're lying"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"I don't lie"

"Well that's a lie coz you are lying"

"You know what, you're pissing me of Toph and I'm not lying about that now am I" Sinjin said finally. Then he stood up and marched out the room and Kya followed after saying "sorry about him, I'll go calm him down" then ran out the room.


	3. The make up

**Sorry it took so long to update I had a case of writers block and a lot of school work.**

"What the hell was that for" Kya yelled at her brother from across his room.

"She was pissing me off" her brother replied simply.

"You know that Toph will tell mum and dad about you know the party if she finds out from us"

"And what party is this" Katara said from the door way with Zuko behind her making her twins jump.

"We through a party while you were away on Ember Island but I'm guessing you 2 already knew about that" Sinjin told his parents. But then Zuko got annoyed and so did his wife and he tried to stay calm while he told them "we know you're throwing a party while you're on Ember Island"

"I'm not saying that's true but even if it was how would you know" Zuko smiled after his son's comment and looked down the corridor "would you guys come in here" then all of a sudden both Kya and Sinjin gasped when they saw their best friends come in the room with a look of guilt on their faces "I'm sorry" mouthed Ping.

"I can't believe it, how could you" Sinjin yelled at them both

"Our mum would have found out so we didn't really have a chose"

"OMG, are you serious"

"Yeh, Sinjin's right you were in on it to"

Katara and Zuko watched the argument and then Katara shouted "ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH, will you 2 leave us alone for a bit" pointing towards Taylor and Ping

"Sure" Ping replied with. Then Ping led Taylor out the door with him. Once both Katara and Zuko were sure that Ping and Taylor were out of the corridor they turned to their children "why" asked Zuko "Why what" Sinjin replied

"Why would you throw another party without are permission"

"Well you weren't exactly gonna give us permission were you"

"That's not the point Kya" her mother yelled "for once in your life can you let us trust you without it being a mistake"

"No" Kya and Sinjin said at the same time

"Uggg, I've had enough, why are you like this guy's. You used to be wonderful kids"

"We grew up" K ya said coldly

"But why" her father asked

"You really wanna know"

"YES!"

"It's because of you two" Zuko and Katara looked at each other confused

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we were 8 we've never had any freedom because you go around telling what to do, what not to do, trying to make us be like you…" Sinjin finished her sentence by saying

"… but get this into your thick skulls. We're not going to be like you"

"We didn't realize you two felt that way" Katara whispered guiltily

"Of course you wouldn't you never paid attention to us unless you were telling us off, that's way we rebel because we want your attention. I mean bad attention is better than nothing right?" Kya said on the verge of crying. Zuko looked at her and smiled "you know that we were always there for you even if you didn't think we were"

"Really" Sinjin said with a smile

"Really" Katara whispered. The she and her husband held out their arms and there twins came and gave them hug "I like this" Kya said to break the silence "so do we" Zuko said for him and his wife. After what seemed like forever they finally broke apart "now me and your mother are gonna let you have this party you planned if you promise not to behind are backs again"  
"We promise, oh but dad could you not tell anyone that you let us throw it, because it will totally wreck are reputation"

"Of course, but why would it be such a big deal"

"Dad come on reputations take a lifetime to build but a minute to destroy and I refuse to have to build it again" Kya replied. Then the whole family laughed and went to enjoy dinner.


	4. END OF STORY

Hope you like this story guys. I'll be writing more soon.

Heart Crossed Love


End file.
